1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter holder and a display apparatus including the filter holder and, more particularly, to a filter holder allowing hot air to flow through it, and a display apparatus including the filter holder, the display apparatus including a plasma display panel generating a large amount of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels are devices for displaying images using a gas discharging phenomenon. In the plasma display panel, a discharging process occurs in a gas by means of electrodes, to which a direct current (DC) or an alternating current (AC) voltage is applied. Due to the discharging process, the gas radiates ultraviolet rays which excite phosphor so as to emit visible light.
A display apparatus comprises a front cabinet which includes a window at a center portion thereof, an EMI filter disposed to the rear of the front cabinet so as to cover the window, a filter holder that fixes the EMI filter onto a front portion of the front cabinet, a display panel disposed on a rear portion of the filter holder and including an upper panel and a lower panel, a chassis that supports the display panel, a circuit unit installed in the rear of the chassis and driving the display panel, and a rear cabinet disposed in the rear of the circuit unit and coupled to the front cabinet.
The EMI filter is pressed against a rear surface of the front portion of the front cabinet by the filter holder which is fixed to a screw coupling portion by screws. The display panel contacts a sponge which is attached to a rear surface of the filter holder. The circuit unit driving the display panel is connected to the display panel via flexible printed circuits (FPCs).
The display panel may be a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or a field emission display (FED). The PDP generates much heat due to the discharging processes occurring between electrodes, and a large amount of the heat is absorbed by air induced through an air inlet and discharged through an air outlet.
When the display panel operates and generates heat, some of the heat is transmitted to the chassis disposed in the rear of the display panel, and the rest of the heat is transmitted to the air between the display panel and the EMI filter. The heated air between the display panel and the EMI filter moves toward a first space above the display panel through the sponge. However, since the air of high temperature in the first space cannot rise due to the filter holder, it moves to the rear along an inner wall of the filter holder. That is, the air of high temperature stays in the first space for a long time and, as a result, the heat generated by the display panel cannot be discharged efficiently. When the heat of the display panel is not discharged efficiently, the image quality of the display panel is degraded and the display panel may be damaged.